One Step at a Time
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: what do you do when the person you fall in love with doesn't seem to notice. To dive in wholeheartedly or take it one step at a time? suckish summary sorry. rating shall change in future chapters.
1. One Step

**THIS IS MY FIRST FF SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR ERRORS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLXGIRL WELL TOO BAD YOUR MISSING OUT.**

Asami takes a deep pensive breath recapping recent events, as Korra and her make their way to the center of Republic City. Korra and Kuvira's fight after they took down the giant mecha suit robot was extremely tense that all the building within 200 ft. was destroyed and left a decent sized crater in the ground. In the mist of the battle Kurvira lost control over her spirit cannon causing it the nearly completely demolished the spirits wild and ripped open a new portal.

" _How is it possible for Korra to be able to fight battle after battle and still seem to care free_?" A concerned voice snapped Asami from her thoughts.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I just can't believe that all this manage to happen in just a few hours."

"Neither can I but we made and it's over let's just try and put it all behinds us and enjoy our vacation."

"Come on". As Korra takes Asami on her first trip into the spirit world she intertwines their hands.

"Close your eyes".

"What why"?

"Just trust me".

"o-oh ok".

A warm, calm feeling cascades over them as the light of the new portal engulfs the two.

" _Alright Korra be cool, it's just Asami no need to be so nervous. I'm the mother flippin Avatar I got this_.

Korra shakes her head as she mentally berates herself for getting distracted.

"Ok you can open them now".

"Oh my spirits Korra this is beautiful".

Asami lets her eyes wonder over everything taking it all in. There are thousands of colorful spirits all around seemingly undisturbed by their presence. Turning to look at the azure eyed girl only to find said girl already staring at her signature lopsided grin.

"I got soo many things I wanna show you, but well take that one step at a time."

" _Oh my spirits this girl and her smile is gonna be the death of me_ ".

 **THNX FOR READING IF YOU LIKE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE IT SOME MORE CHAPTERS:D**


	2. Soak It In

**So here is my new chapter leave a review on what cha think about it. p.s I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR THE CHARACTERS. but if i did Korra and Asami would have been together at the end of book 1**

K-Korra are you sure this is a good idea I mean we can still get hurt can't we?

Yea.

Korra are you even listening.

Yea.

KORRA!

Ok ok sorry, look Sami there is nothing to worry about I got this. I promise we won't get hurt please just trust me. It's just like riding Naga.

"Naga is a polorbear dog this is a spirit dragon that's completely different than riding Naga. Which I have only have done once, plus there aren't any reins on here". "So what are we supposed to do?" Asami said really trying to get herself out of the situation.

Just hold on tight. And with that Korra took off encouraging the giant spirit dragon to reach the purple and pink clouds. The higher they got the tighter Asami's death like vice grip around Korra's abdomen became.

" _She can't possibly be scared of heights I literally was in the plane with her back at the South Pole._ "

Hey Sami you can open your eyes now.

You know what I think I'm good; I'll just keep them closed.

" _If she would just open her eyes she could see how beautiful it is up here_."

Come on look I promise you'll love it.

" _Jeez I swear if she pulling one over me, I'm so gonna hit her with all my might_."

Asami slowly opens her eyes and the moment that their fully opened she forgets that she is currently riding a dragon. It just seemed like they were floating through the lavender and bright pink clouds. There were little spirits flying along the side of them as if they were guiding the two. Leaning over slightly to let her fingers graze the clouds all the while never letting go of Korra.

This is astonishing Korra!

Astin what?

Astonishing it means…

You know I don't wanna know I'll just take it as a compliment.

Ok.

 _This girl is full of surprises_.

I never imagined you to be the "soak in the scenery" kind of girl.

I wasn't at least not until I learned just how much things can change right before your eye and that it can all be taken just makes you think and you start to realize that you won't be here forever so you might as well enjoy it while it last. You know soak it all in. Korra said with her head down.

I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it just.

Korra its alright, i understand exactly how you feel. i might not have lost as much as you but i get it.

lost as much as me! Asami what are you talking about you lost your workshops,nearly lost your company,and your dad right after you made up with him. How can you compare that with me?

well for one almost lost tenzein and his family to amon, your bending, your dad to your crazy uncle unalc and the trust of your own people, your memories, the connection to your past lives, oh and lets not forget that you almost died TWICE to Zaheer and Kuvira.

The dragon shivers a bit feeling the Avatar's change of emotion. Wow its sound like the entire time i have been failing at this whole "Avatar is the balance" thing huh?

What, Korra you know that is not what i meant its just. look we all have lost something,but that is the price we have to pay if we truly want balance and peace in this world.

Yeah.

I'm sorry didnt mean to get all emotional on you like that. this is supposed to be our vacation to get away from all this avatar duties and stuff.

its ok.

Hey Korra who is that? I didn't think anyone would be in the spirit world but us.

That's not just anyone that's Iroh.

 **Thnx for reading hope you enjoyed it. feel free to PM me or leave a review.;D**


	3. Iroh

"Ok giant spirit dragon take us to the ground", "now please". Came Asami's trembling voice.

"Korra, I don't think this thing is listening"? "Does it even understand what I'm saying, I mean it is an animal I... guess".

" _I can hear you just fine human_ "! came the soft but clear voice of the gold and red dragon, filtering through Asami's head.

"She must have spoken to you, huh Asami"?

"huh, what makes you think that"?

"Well, your grip on me has tighten to the point, it's kind of hard to breath". Came Korra's straining voice.

"sorry" Asami mumbled, loosening her grip.

"It's ok, I know this was sudden, I probably shouldn't have done this, sorry". "Come on, take us to Iroh" kora said cutting Asami before she could speak.

" _As you wish Avatar_ ". Came the dragon response.

The air is thick with awkward silence as Korra and Asami both chose to avoid saying anything else. As they started to descend closing in on Iroh, both women started to feel a little more comfortable, thankful for the distraction. The giant gold and red dragon finally landed allowing the two women to get off.

"Thank you, ummm, may I have your name"?

" _I have no name; I am simply a spirit dragon_ "

"oh, well mind if I give you a name"?

" _It would be an honor_ ".

"Umm, how about Niela"?

The dragon shudder slightly enjoying the new name the Avatar has given her. "Good, you like the name"?

" _Yes"_

"Alright then Niela, thank you for giving us a ride".

" _Your welcome, Avatar"_ said the dragon before suddenly dissipating into a million colorful specs and flowing away with the wind.

"Well that's new"!

"Haha well it's always such a pleasure to see you again Iroh" Korra said turning to face the old man.

And the same for you Korra, last time we met you were having a bit of difficulty, but I'm glad you found your answer and that things are finally settling down for you to visit me".

"Yeah, thanks". Oh Iroh I will like for you to meet As-

Ahh yes Asami isn't it"? It's a pleasure to finale meet you in person". "Or spirit to person" Chuckled the old man.

Umm yes! I am very honored to meet you also. I have heard many stories about your discoveries and your help with Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko.

"I didn't realize you two already met". Came Korra's pouty response

"Oh don't be so offended Korra, I imagined you came to have tea and talk with me a bit before continuing on your journey, no"?

"Yes", came both women's response. Korra and Asami both looked to each other, before Asami quickly turned her head trying to fight the blush, rapidly coloring her cheeks. Korra soon turns her head, feeling like Asami just rejected her in some way.

" _What is wrong with me_ ". Thought both girls in union.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so as I was bathing I feel asleep only to wake up to find some kind earth bending rebels". "AHH it was very funny", laughed the old man.

"Wow your adventures were quite interesting"

Yeah I wish we could have traveled like that" grumbled kora

"oh don't be a child Korra, you might not have traveled as much as you would've liked but you still had many adventures. Maybe even more the Aang did". Said Iroh. Hmmm well I see that it is time. I hope you two have a marvelous time while you're in the spirit world. Oh and don't be afraid to take a step towards what you desire the most". Advised the old man before suddenly disappearing.

Desire the most? Uugh that old bat and his weird advice and riddles!

Oh Korra how mean of you. I must say I kinda enjoys his advice and riddles.

Yea well that's because you're a mechanic you enjoy figuring complicated things out and such! Its easy for you.

Well I haven't figured you out yet and trust me that's not easy at all.

Wh..what?!

Oh nothing! Come on let's get going there is a lot more for you to show me before sun down. Wait does time work the same for the spirit world? When does the sun rise, set, or fall?

Haha no time here is not the same as the physical world. And as far the sun well umm, I don't know actually. I think there are just areas where the sun isn't as bright.

"Alright well since we have all the time we could want, where do you suggest we go and see, Avatar". Asami said as she walked to the powerful Inuit linking their fingers together, startling the avatar.

" _Ohhh man oh man, just keep it cool. Don't think so hard_ "

Korra?

 _Wow I never thought about it before but I like the way she says my name._

Korra! Shouted asmai snapping the avatar out of her stupor

Oh yes umm. What where we talking about?

Well I was asking you where do you suggest we go see first? Are you ok?

Haa yes! I'm fine I was just think how I probably should've brought Naga along, she would like it here. Rushed the avatar trying to fight off her impending blush.

"Well then come on lets go"! asami said, while giving the avatar's hand another squeeze

" _Oh my Rava this girl is gonna kill me"_


	4. Bunny Race

**Authors Note: Hey, I just wanted to give a thanks to those who are reading my mess. I know I'm not that great with my grammar and my story might seem a little aimless right now but trust me I'm going to get it right. just have patience.**

"Hey, Korra where exactly are we going"?

"Oh umm well I don't know exactly where we are going I can just kinda feel it. You know when I'm in the spirit world, it's when Rava and are closes, when I'm not in the Avatar state".

"Oh, I didn't know. So it's easier to connect the spiritual side of yourself here"?

"Yea. I guess it's because this is where the first avatar was made".

As two continue walking in a peaceful silence, Asami I focused on how to put her plan into action. When suddenly a barrage of little-multicolored bunnies are rushing the past and in between Asami and Korra's legs. Just before all the last bunnies got away Korra then tugs on Asami's arm making her chase after the bunny barrage.

"Wait, Korra why are we chasing them"!?

"Because we're all going the same way! The last one has to pay for seaweed noodles when we get back home! Oh and just so you know Asami I LOVE seaweed noodles"!

"Oh you little jerk"!

And with that, the two chased bunnies for what seem liked forever. Constantly trying to catch them before they run away again. Just as the two were getting tired of chasing the bunnies, they found themselves in a massive meadow. The colors of the flowers were so vivid and beautiful it seemed as if they were merging and swirling becoming like a mirage with each other.

"Psst Asami over here. Be very careful".

"What happened to the bunnies and why are we whispering"?

"I'll show you". Korra said as she motioned for Asami to sit between her legs.

"Umm, you what me to sit there"?

"Well, yea. I'm going to have to old you for the next part. Now no more questions just sit Sato".

"Ok".

As Asami got herself situated in between Korra's legs she felt her heartbeat spike at the feel of Korra's muscular arms wrapping around her abdomen. And only to make matters worse Asami could feel every shift and breath Korra made as she aligned her legs with Asami's and pressing her chest into her back. Asami could barely breathe right and forget about thinking straight, her mind was completely fried. She just knew her face was a red as her favorite ruby red lipstick.

"Alright, its almost time try not to scream or freak out, I promise I got you". Korra whispered into Asami ear. Causing a slight shiver to roll down Asami's back.

"O.K".

Suddenly, a huge and strong burst of wind cascaded around the meadows as a million butterflies rose from the so-called flowers. Then that when she felt it, Korra and she was starting to lift up off the ground. But before she could say anything, Korra's grip tighten just slightly to reassure her. As they started to get higher and higher the more comfortable she felt. As if Korra could read her mind, she started to unwrap herself from Asami. Now they were faced to face but still holding hands as they were floating in the skies right along with butterflies.

"Korra how is this happening"g?!

"Well, the spirit world is full if mysteries. Some of them I figured out, but this one is still unknown. I just know this is what happens. It's like a big breath of air".

"This is beautiful Korra".

Slowly but surely as the two were spinning their faces were getting closer and closer. Asami doesn't know who started to lean in first or if it were just the wind pushing them closer, but she could feel Korra's breath lightly brush over her face due to just how close they were. As sparkling jade eyes bore into beautiful sapphire there was a moment when everything seems to have completely stopped. Literally!

Everything around them really did stop. The wind specifically. As the two started to rapidly descend, Asami could barely register a coherent response only but a shocked expression. Surely enough Korra kept her promise to protect Asami. As Korra pulled Asami flushed against her body as she bended air around them to slow their descend.

"Are you ok"? Whispered Korra

"Yea. Yea I'm good". Said Asami

Asami didn't know if her heart was beating hard because of their sudden fall or the near kiss she almost had with Korra, but she knew one thing. _I'm going to get that kiss_!

"Oh and Asami". Korra said breaking Asami from her thoughts.

"Yeah Korra".

"You so owe me seaweed noodles when we get home".

"What?! How did you get to that conclusion"?

"Well I'm the Avatar, I am madly athletic, causing me to dominate whatever and whoever I want, and I'm awesome so there is no question that I won our little bunny race".

"Oh is that so Avatar Korra". Said Asami as she stalked closer to Korra like a predator.

"Yeah, it is Sato". Came Korra's defiant answer.

"Ok". Came Asami's response before she quickly planted a kiss on the avatars cheek. Leaving said girl in shock.

" _Just you wait Avatar I'll show you who's more dominate"._

Realizing she wasn't being followed, she turned to find Korra just standing there with this dopey smile on her face.

"Hey, are you coming or not"?

"Oh, yea here I come".

As the two set out to make camp for the night, bother women were conjuring up plans on how to get the other to notice their feelings _._

 ***Please** _ **leave a review on what cha think on this chapter! love you all!**_


End file.
